Merchandise display devices for use in displaying consumer items such as calculators and the like should be constructed such that the products are displayed in a manner which permits inspection and or operation of the products by the consumer yet prevents removal or theft of the products. The display device should also be designed so as to be attractive to the consumer and so as to display the product in a manner maximizing sales. It is also preferable that the display device should be constructed such that it can be employed to display a wide variety of different products. Additionally, the display device should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.